1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tools and tool bits and more specifically, the present invention relates to the field of hand-held tools and machines that store interchangeable tool bits.
2. Background of the Invention
Many tools and machines allow for the use of tool bits that are releasably secured by a socket or a chuck at the tip of a shank. Many different types of tool bits also are presently available for use with such tools and machines. Typically, and just within a few minutes, a worker may require more than one such tool bit. A bit swap may have to be done quickly and while the worker is perched in a precarious position. Changing bits not only causes inconvenience but also safety problems for both the worker and bystanders. Difficulty in changing bits, losing bits while they are changed, or bits falling out from where they are stored all present safety hazards as these occurrences distract workers and may cause them to make sudden movements and loose their balance. Also, the lost bit may strike a bystander or a piece of equipment.
For hand tools, a convenient arrangement for bit storage is one where the bits are stored on the tool. An ideal design is one that minimizes tool manufacturing costs, time required for bit replacement, the likelihood that tool or bits will be dropped as bits are changed, and the maneuvers a worker has to undertake. Such a design enhances both safety and efficiency. All of the above considerations apply to hand-driven tools and even electrically- or compressed air-driven tools which are now used ever more widely but whose greater weight makes it even more imperative that bit interchange and storage be made as effortless as possible.
Examples of prior designs for the storage of tool bits in hand tools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,405,749; 3,667,518; 3,683,984; 3,753,455; 4,235,269; 4,273,173; 4,278,119; 4,327,790; 4,372,361; 4,372,362; 4,434,828; 4,440,048; 4,452,289; 4,463,788; 4,552,043; 4,552,044; 4,572,038; 4,716,795; 4,735,120; 4,793,222; 4,827,812; 4,841,597; 4,901,607; 4,924,733; 5,174,178; 5,265,504; 5,325,745; 5,335,409; 5,460,063; 5,499,562; 5,517,885; 5,522,291; 5,613,413; 5,881,615; D358,316; and D373,297. These patents present a myriad of different approaches to the problem of tool bit storage, but three general approaches can be discerned.
Many patented designs feature storage compartments that are located at the heel of the handle. This is the case in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,178 where a worker must open a hinged door to access tool bits, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,413 where one must unscrew a cap to accomplish same. In any event, storage in the heel of the handle requires flipping the tool back and forth when interchanging tool bits as the worker (1) removes the bit from the tip of the shank, (2) reaches to the back of the handle for replacement bit, (3) stores away the tool bit no longer desired, and (4) reaches back to the tip of the of the shank to install the new bit at the tip. These designs limit the versatility of the tool in that shorter tool bits would be recessed too far into their compartments for one to be able to remove them and longer bits cannot be stored at all. Moreover, bit storage at the heel of the handle stymies power driving inasmuch as it limits the amount of space available for internal electrical componentry or for coupling with a rotating chuck.
Also, there are designs where the bits are stored in the handle near to and parallel to the shaft, but with their tips protruding from the handle. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,289. This arrangement has two distinct disadvantages: with the tips so exposed one may scratch oneself and others as well as neighboring objects and, again, the exposed tips of the tool bits may attract electrical arcing near the workman""s hand that cause him to drop the tool or damage the battery or the motor of an electrically-driven tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,119 discloses a hand tool with a storage member coaxial with the shaft wherein tool bits are completely stored in a spring-biased storage member. This design has several disadvantages. First, one is limited to using only tool bits that are short enough to fit in the storage member cavities. Also, this design adds unnecessarily to the length of the device.
Other designs feature tool bits stored in grooves inscribed in the hand-gripped cylindrical surface of the handle and held in place by various attachment means. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,518 the bits are retained in the grooves by an elastic O-ring stretched around the circumference of the handle. This design has the disadvantage that in order to remove one tool bit from its recess an additional step is required whereby a bit retaining O-ring first must be rolled out of the way. Further, once the O-ring is moved, the potential now exists for the other bits to fall out of their grooves.
Most recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,615 awarded to Dahl and Elvebak discloses a handle with tool bits stored in grooves comprised therein and where the tool bits are held in place by means of sliding panels. However, a bit has the potential of falling out of its groove if, inadvertently, one fails to slide the panel so that it covers the bit, or if, because of wear and tear, the panel slides out of position, thereby exposing the bit.
Also, none of the prior art devices offers an unhindered full length view of stored bits. This is crucial, particularly in light of increased popularity of double-headed bits.
There is a need in the art for a tool or machine wherein tool bits are stored by means that would accommodate a wide variety of tool bits, minimize the manual steps required to interchange and store tool bits, and limit the likelihood of the bits falling out from the storage means. For hand tools, a convenient arrangement for bit storage is where the bits are stored on the tool""s handle. The most successful design would minimize manufacturing costs at the same time as it minimizes the effort required for bit replacement. All of the above considerations apply to hand-driven tools and power tools.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool or machine that comprises storage for tool bits and that overcomes the disadvantages in the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool that allows rapid tool bits storage. A feature of the present invention is that the bits snap into place in handle comprised grooves. An advantage of the present invention is that secure storage may be effected by means of a single finger movement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi functional handle for a tool. A feature of the present invention is that tips of tool bits are removably received by grooves in the handle. An advantage of the present invention is that bits of different lengths and serving different functions can be used in conjunction with the present invention.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that allows for quick interchange of tool bits. A feature of the present invention is that the bits are fully visible from their storage location and that the bases of the bits are located in a region on a tool whence they are easily removable. An advantage of the present invention is that it allows easy access to the bits, quick identification of the bit to be used, and one-handed operation for bit removal and bit replacement at their storage location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an economical and sturdy tool handle that allows storage of tool bits. A feature of the present invention is that the handle may be integrally molded from a single widely available material. A further feature of the present invention is that the handle comprises no moving parts. An advantage of the present invention is that it can be manufactured at low cost and that it has a very long useful life.
In brief, an economical and sturdy device for storing bits is provided comprising a tool handle wherein a plurality of bits snap into grooves where they are easily identified and whence they can be quickly removed.
Specifically, the invention provides for a bit-storing handle comprising a surface of the handle defining a channel adapted to retain the bit; a fulcrum point within the channel; and a means for rotating the bit about said fulcrum point.
The invention also provides for a tool for storing bits, comprising: a handle; a surface of the handle defining a plurality of channels adapted to retain the bits such that the longitudinal axis of the retained bits are co-linear to the longitudinal axis of the handle; a fulcrum point within each of the channels; and a means for rotating each of the bits about each fulcrum point so that upon rotation, the bits extend radially from the longitudinal axis of the handle for their removal from the handle.